EP09
This is the ninth episode of The X Dormitory Episode Information Series: The X Dormitory Episode No: 07 Air date: '''July 3, 2014 '''Previous Episode: Ep 08 Next Episode: Ep 10 Summary The Episode starts with the explanation of the dimension bus which travels through all the 12 dimension. It protects the ancient and modern famous celebrities and transport them to other dimensions. So non-famous people are not allowed to travel this bus. It travels at the speed of lightyears, but for a common man, it's speed will seem very slow. If a wrong person sat on the bus, The conductor will show him a special neuralyzer and it's emitting light will formats the person's memory. but when Ye Si Ren watched the light, he blocked it with his hand due to which his whole memory wasn't erased and he remembered some of the incident of the Great Battle. Si Ren couldn't handle the after effects of the Dimensional bus which caused him to age and his skin suffered from wrinkles and thick skin. A Chord was brought to Xia Dormitory by Han. He says that he is no more a yi neng xing zhe. Ah Gong protests that it could be because he violated the Article 128 due to which all his yi neng was sucked away. Noting, he still caries with him his fork as he doubts being secure in the outside world. Everyone searches for Ye Si Ren. Xia Mei finds a doctor Chen Wei in Eternal beauty store who asks some questions related to Si Ren's disappearance. But Xia Mei becomes nervous and starts crying. Chen Wei gives her his web address card for her to contact him if she remembers anything related to his father's escape. Ji Ru Ling was taken into a movie shooting performance with the help of Liang Xi Xi. During the role play, she remembered the doctor's clinic's name and calls Xiong Ge to inform her. Xiong visits this Clinic but couldn't find the doctor. In her room, he hears Ye Si Ren talking to her. He looked young and tells her he suffers from too many defects and he doesn't want her to be with him when he's too ugly. He disappears into thin air and Xiong think it was another hallucination. A Chord comes back himself to the Dorm and says that he misses everybody. Though he is a ma gua but he doesn't like making friends with a Ma Gua. Ah Gong hears voices and guess that the H-League is going to the Dorm to check on the yi neng users and to eliminate them. They hide in Xiong's room who says that she has installed ''"Hehehe You can't see the Protective Lock" ''device which will forbidden any Ma Gua to look for any yi neng users, once it's activated. Correspondingly, the man who used LiLy to install cameras and mic in the Dorm observes the interesting behaviors of the Xia Family. Notes This is Chen Wei's first appearance. Category:The X dormitory episodes